Alternative Universe!- Yuto's insanity!
by Silver-Moon-Yuno-Moon
Summary: In a world where Yuto is driven to insanity by fusion and the shadow knights. Shun was broke by fusion while Yuto was in the phoenix dimension (Minecraft diaries) being driven close to insanity, luckily he wasn't. But now that he and Yumi are back he saw Shun but got kidnapped himself, now he has been driven to compleat insanity. Yumi now has to protect her friends, from fusion, sh
1. Chapter 1

Yuto POV  
I know that I'm insane, after all who wouldn't be after being tormanted... Twice... Sigh... I don't really think I'm really insane, but they said i was.. So I guess I am? I've hurt myself before.. Just for fun... And I wanted to see what would happen, its not like I would die. I'm already dead, so what harm will come to me?  
As I walked down the large hall in the academy, I was currently walking to a meeting place because myself, Shun, and Yuri would be going to the xyz dimension. Apparently the little group of people known as the lancers where there, Yumi was there too. The lancers to me was just a group of baka and uragirimonos (traitors), except for Akaba Reji. He is smart but he is too an baka, the reason is that he thinks the fusion dimension is the biggest threat.  
As I walked into the room I heard Shun yelling, at who? I don't know.. Probably Dennis. Shun really dislikes Dennis, mainly because he like one of his little sisters, Light Kurosaki. "Oi Shun, is Yuri here yet?" "You sound dead Yuto!" I heard Dennis say. "Mm, I guess that's because, oh I don't know? I am dead." I said sarcastically. "Oh, look who's finally here!" I heard Dennis say. "Why are you here? Dennis." "Um..." "He was here to be annoying Yuri. But are you ready to go?" "Yes, we are. So that means go away Dennis." "Ok, ok. I'm going, have fun in the xyz dimension!"  
As we active the teleporters on our duel disks they started to glow, then they flashed a bright blue light and we where gone. Now I was in the xyz dimension, but I didn't see Shun nor Yuri anywhere. Darn it, we must have been teleported to different places. Well I guess we'll just have to meet up.  
Yumi POV  
As I was walking around our base I got a call on my duel disk, I answer. "Yeah?" "Yumi, we just picked up a transition. Someone just teleported here! By the look of the spike though, it might be at least three people!" "Great... Ok Spiral, tell everyone to be on the look out, tell Sayaka to make sure Sky doesn't get worried. The last thing we need is for her to hurt herself and her baby." "Ok, should I tell the Lancers and Kaito?" "Yeah, that would probably be a good idea. But I'm still going to get the book, got it?" "Got it, Spiral out."  
I was currently looking for a book, yes a book. It's a special book thought, it has information about light moon magic. As I walked though the wreckage I heard something. Then three obelisk blues came out of nowhere. Are those the people who caused that spike, no it can't be them they come from there little base. There are no spikes there, so it has to be someone else. "Oi, xyz scum. What are you doing here all alone?" I heard one of the obelisks say. "You don't need to know why I'm here. Fusion baka!" "You're gonna regret that," then I saw all three of them active there duel disks. So I did so too. "DUEL!" we all yelled at once.  
Sayaka POV  
I was walking though the hallway of the resistance base I saw Spiral walk up to me. "Hi Spiral." "Hi Sayaka, I need to talk to you." "Ok. What about?" "Well, we picked up a spike. It might be at least three people from fusion. As we also know most of the elites come like that, by using there duel disks. I want you to make sure Sky doesn't freak out, so she and her baby will be ok." "O-ok, I can do that Spiral." "Thank you, I have to get going Sayaka. Bye!" "Bye!" I said back to her. But great, three more elites, just what we need. Oh I hope Yumi's gonna be ok, Kaito too. Sigh, I guess I'm just gonna do what I can.  
Yuto POV  
As I walked around I found myself looking at the wreckage, strangely I enjoyed seeing everything in ruins.. But then again I enjoy _causeing it_ more than seeing it. But as I continued to walk around I here a loud, and annoying yell. "Oi! Fusion baka!" I heard the voice yell. Yet all I could think was, _he is the only baka around._


	2. Chapter 2

Yuto POV  
As I looked at the resistance fighter whom, had called _me A baka._ Mm, I guess this boy will learn not to call others idiots, of course if I don't end up accidentally end up killing him. It wouldn't be the first time though. "Oi! Fusion baka! You deaf?!" "No, thank you very much. But I don't really wish to be, though I can _make you dead."_ "W-what..? I thought fusion only turned people into cards..!" "Well, most do. But not me, have you heard of the Shadoukirã, or Tõrima?" I asked, I had a dark smile on my face as I saw the boys face turn pale, _very, very pale. It was amusing, if I said so myself._ and the funny thing is, I haven't even done anything! Oh this was way to easy. "W-what...? A-are you... Him?" Hehe, this is so amusing! Just a few moments ago this boy was being arrogant! Now he's shaking where he stood! "Mm, if I say yes, would you run? If so, that would just cause you a highly painful death. I've just got here and you annoyed me. So now you're going to pay." "What...? No! I'm going to beat you, Shadow Killer!" after the boy said that he pulled out a knife and lunged at me. I easily dodged, he Wes really bad at aiming I noticed quickly. He was sloppy, even Laurence wasn't this bad, even when driven by rage. I grew tired of the dodging game quickly. As soon as the boy launched an attack at me again, I grabbed the hand which held his knife, also grabbing his other hand. Then I pulled out my own knife. I stabbed him in his arm, the boy screeched out in pain. I stabbed him again, but this time in his stomach, he still screamed. I stabbed the boy in every limb he had _multiple times over, and over, and over again._ _ **Eventually you couldn't even tell the original color of his clothes, do to all the blood, red warm**_ _ **blood.**_ _ **The boy had died a bit ago, so since that I did something to him before I left. I also left a message, it said. Do fear, as my hunt has begun.~ Shadoukirã.**_  
Yumi POV  
"Go! Dark Moon, bring his life points down to zero!" I said, sending my monster to finish the last Obelisk Force member. After that I just walked away, I didn't turn any of them into cards, that was wrong. And as I was taught, two wrongs, do not make a right. As I was walking I smelled this metallic smell, to me it was all to familiar. As I walked closer I saw that it was on of the resistance, he was completely covered in blood, most likely his own blood. It looked as if someone had stabbed every single limb he had, not just that it looked as if his blood had been sucked out of him. Then I saw a note, as I picked it up and read it. It said,

 _Do fear, as my hunt has begun.~ Shadoukirã._

No no why..? Why did have to be him...?  
Yuto POV  
Later on...  
I had found some where to sleep, so as I lied down and fell asleep. A horrible memory displayed in one of my horridly real dreams.  
Flash Back/ Dream.  
As I looked around I felt this feeling, like I was hungry. But I wasn't, I also was cold, I felt cold. Then I saw some one enter the room I was in. I couldn't tell who they where then I felt something cold on my skin. It was a knife, then I felt it cut my skin. At first, it didn't hurt. Then as the person cut closer to my eye, it hurt even more. Then the person stabbed me, right in the eye. It hurt it hurt so much. But then the pain turned to numbness. Then I realized that I had made this 'person' up. _I had stabbed myself, I had cut myself. Then I heard my own scream, I heard someone else's too. It sounded like a girl it was Yumi._  
I jolted awake, I was shaking. I touched my right eye. I felt the long scar down my eye, this scar would always remind me of what I've become. I didn't know if I liked that or not. I still didn't know what I wanted to do, sometimes I want to kill and destroy everything. Yet sometimes I just feel depressing, this has been happening a lot now. I also feel numb. I'm scarred to tell anyone this, why am I so broken? What do i want to do? Then I thought of Yumi, I love her. I really do, but she's with the resistance. But.. If I can get her, then she would be mine forever. I will make her mine, and that's what I'm going to do. For now I think I'm going to try and get some rest, and try to find Shun and Yuri.  
Yumi POV  
As I walked through the base I was still thinking about what I saw. Was Yuto really here? If so, how long is it going to take for him to find our base. Most likely not long, knowing him he could be walking here right now. Or he could be _in here._ I was scarred it had been awhile since I've had last seen him. I missed him, I wished I had tried harder to get him. To bring him home. But it's too late now, but maybe, just maybe. I can save him.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuto POV

I had been looking for Yuri and Shun for about an hour or so since I woke up, then I heard a loud scream. Once I got to the origin of the scream, I saw both Shun and Yuri. Yuri was the one dueling, while Shun was watching. "Oh, Yuto, you found us." I heard Yuri say. "Yup, you seem to be having fun, Yuri." "Mm, I am. So, do you think that Shuns two other little sisters are going to show?" "Mm, I have a feeling Shadow will, not to sure about Light. Because as I've said, Shadow acts like how Shun acts towards Ruri with Light. So Shadow might make Light stay at there base, but we only really need Shadow." "Mm, that's good, Shun, are you excited about meeting your two other sisters? Or at least one of them?" "Mm, I guess I am. I wonder if she is like me, or if she knows where our mother is, or at least who she is." "Well, do to what happened in falconclaw, Shadow doesn't really know where your mom is, but she does know that your dad died with the curse." "Great." said Shun. "Yup, I know right?" I said back.

Shadow POV

"But I want to go with you Shadow!" "No, Light I already went over this with you, you're not coming with me." I said, my tone was serious. "Why!? I'm strong! I can fight!" "I KNOW THAT BUT I SAID NO!" "O-o-ok... Sh-shadow..." I sighed, then walked out of the base.

I didn't mean to snap at Light, I just can't lose her. I could tell after I had yelled at her she was about to cry, but I couldn't let her come with me. I can't lose anyone else I love.. I had promised my mom to protect Light no made what..I remembered when our mom told us that we had two other siblings, and that they had gotten kidnapped. As I continued to walk, I remembered the day Zane caused the death of nearly everyone in our village. Myself and Light had been playing in the forest by our home, so we were out of reach from the curse. When my sister and I came back, everyone was gone.. Even our mom and dad. We saw Aaron, our Lord, knelled down on the ground. At the time, me and Light were only seven. Once we found out what happened, Light cried, and cried. I just felt mad, mad towards Zane.

I hadn't realized how far I had gotten until someone lunged at me, then I realized who it was, it was Yuto. I jumped backwards. "I told you that she would come out." I heard Yuto say, then I saw... I think Yuri, then, a boy, he looked like.. Mom, like, me. Then I understood who he was, he was my older brother, Kurosaki Shun. Then Yuto slashed at me again, this time, faster. I barley got away in time, I did get nicked, but if I hadn't moved I would've just gotten a fatal wound. "Why are you doing this, Yuto!" I yelled at him. Why was he doing this, from what Yami had told me, and what I knew already, Yuto didn't seem to enjoy hurting people. Bad or not, he just didn't seem to like it. But now, he kept on attacking me, getting faster, and faster. Then I finally couldn't keep up, he slashed through me, the cut was really deep. If I was a human I would die, but because I'm a shadow knight, it was as fatal. But it still hurt, a lot. "Ah!" I hadn't realized I had screamed until I heard voices, two of them were Yumi and.. Light. But before I could say anything, everything around me went... Black.

Yumi POV

"Yuto! Why are you doing this!" I yelled out to him, I didn't understand... "Yuto.. Why?" I said sorrowfully. "Heh Heh, hahaha! You want to know _why!?_ You _amuse me Yumi, you all should know why. You all just_ _ **gave up on me. Not even trying to help me. But you all helped Laurence. Why? Was I not important enough? Was I just some**_ _ **thing**_ _ **to you!? Am I!? Is that all I am!? Some thing!?"**_ "Y-Yuto.." **_"Answer me! What am I to you!? ANSWER ME!"_** "Yuto... Please..." then Yuto started choking me. "Ack.. Y-y-Yuto." I was pinned up against a wall, Yuto had a crazed look in his eyes. They had a red haze to them, they also had a slight purple tint to them. He was smiling. I could see his fangs, sharp and white. I also saw blood on his fangs.. He must of just ate. I saw my vision starting to blurr and blacken at the edges. "Y-Yuto... Please s-s-stop... I-I c-can't breath.." **"Do you** ** _really think I care? No. I don't want you to breath Yumi._** **I want you gone, all you do is ruin everything.. If it wasn't for** ** _you I would still be normal! But no, you have to be weak! I had to give up my humanity because I thought you would save us all! But you can't all you are is a weak little light moon!"_** Yuto's grip on my throat had tightened. "Y-Yuto.. I'm sorry.." **" You're always 'sorry',"** I felt Yuto's grip on my throat falter, then he let go. I fell down to the ground gasping for air then I heard Yuto say this, **"You're lucky I have plans for you."** Then he walked away, Shun and Yuri followed.

I slowly stood up. "Yumi!" I looked over to see Spiral and the Lancers coming toward me. "Did you all see that?" I asked quietly. "Yeah," said Spiral. "But, are you ok?" "Yeah I'm ok, Spiral you should go take care of Shadow, I'll meet you back at base. Alright." "Ok, as long as you really think your alright." "Ok, see you later." "You too."

As I continued to walk I found what I was looking for, the portal to The Phoenix Dimension. I knew it lead strait to Phoenix Drop. I slowly walked in. After a little bit a felt the weird feeling of going across dimensions. Then, I found my self in Phoenix Drop, close to the person who I needed to talk to. "Yumi!" I looked over to see Aphmau coming toward me. She was who I need to talk too. "Aphmau!" I hugged her, she hugged back. "What brings you here?" "Well, I actually came to ask if you would like to train with me, if that's ok." "Yeah, that's fine, if it's ok if the others train with use too." "Thank you Aphmau!" I said as I naturally bowed. "Heheh, its no bother Yumi. Not at all."

Yuto POV

Currently we were at our little base, I was in my room which I had. But I couldn't stop thinking about earlier. Why did I do that? Why in the world did I nearly kill most likely the only person.. Or anything that I cared about? Why did I attack Yumi? "Aaaahhh!" I yelled as I punched the stone wall next to me, there was now an fist shaped dent in the wall where I had punched. I was just mad, mad at everything. Like always.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuto POV

I slowly opened my eyes, I felt pain bloom all along my back, stomach, and pretty much the rest of my body. I slowly made my way out of my bed and to my desk. I opened one of the drawers, I looked through it until I came upon a small bottle of pills. On the side it said, pain killer. I opened the bottle and got four pills out. Usually, normal shadow knights, also known as dark moons only needed to take two. But, for some reason for them to actually work for just half an hour I had to take four. I got a cup of water, then I put all four pills in my mouth and swallowed. I drank some of the water so I wouldn't choke myself. I felt the pain slightly numb.

"Yuto!" "What?" I said as I took another sip from my water. I looked over to see Yuri, Shun wasn't to far behind. "Why are you still in your pj's?" Yuri asked. "Cause I just woke up, now, go away." I said i didn't notice how tired and sluggish my voice was. But, Yuri and Shun did. "Are you feeling ok Yuto?" I heard Shun ask. I could hear the worry laced into his voice. "Yes, I'm fine, just tired. Like always. I just took some pain killers a few minutes ago. Just wait until they kick in then I'll start my day." "Ok." Yuri responded . "Alright if you say so Yuto." Shun said, worry still in his voice and eyes.

I knew that I should be doing more than just laying in bed. But, the pills haven't kicked in yet, and every time I moved, or tried to, I felt pain. Pain everywhere to the point of which I just wanted to scream. I didn't notice that I was starting to nod off.

"Yuto"

"Silver"

 _"Phantom. See your heart, it's turning black again. Isn't it?"_

"H-huh..? Who said that! My names Yuto! Not Phantom!" I felt my heart beat faster. Then I felt something in my throat. I started coughing, I saw black ooze come out of my throat. Then, I realized, it was my own blood.. But what is it black? Then I heard the voice again. _"Told you Phantom, your heart is black, see, you have black blood."_ "M-my.. Name.. Is Yuto! Not Phantom!" I yelled at the voice. Then moments later a coughed up more of my blood. I felt something touch my shoulder. _"I know your name is Yuto, but, your name has also been Silver, and Phantom. You are Phantom, and you'll learn soon enough who he is. But, for now, you should get ready for a lot more pain. After all,"_ I heard her say, then I saw her take out a knife. Before I could do anything, I felt it Pierce through my skin. The knife I cut through my heart and lung, I felt blood pool into my mouth. All I heard her say as she left was this, _"Soon you'll see everyone you love or ever cared about betray you, hurt you physically and mentally. Even Yumi."_ I coughed up ever more of my blood, non stop. Until I felt as if I had no more blood to cough.

Then, I jerked up. I found myself in my room, in my bed. That's when I realized. _That was all just a dream._ But, I started to think otherwise, mainly because my own blood was all over myself. Not just that, there was knife shaped hole in my chest. A new one.

Yumi POV

By now, Aphmau had taken me to where I could stay. I decided to wait until tomorrow to train. I knew who was going to be training with use though, it would be me, Aphmau, Katlyn, and Garroth.

The next morning I woke up early. Just as Aphmau had told me to. As I walked to where we would be training, I thought about before. Myself and Yuto's souls had been split after we lost to our according counterpart. So Yugo beat Yuto, while Yusi beat me. We didn't have any contact with the other part of our souls. I hadn't even notice that half of NY soul was missing. After our souls split, we had found ourselves in the woods outside of Phoenix Drop. Aphmau hadn't became lord yet, she had just gotten to the village a while before me and Yuto.

After a while of staying in the village, me and Yuto had realized that we wouldn't be going home any time soon. So, we both became guards. Soon after that, do to Donna's wedding, Zane had came. Not so soon after shadow knights took Yuto..

"Hi Yumi! Long time no see, how have you been?" "I've been good Garroth, thanks." I said, a small smile on my face. "I would've thought Yuto would be with you Yumi. Where is he?" I turned around to see Katelyn walking up, Aphmau wasn't to far behind her. "Um.. Well... Yuto isn't really on the 'good' since right now." I said staring at the ground. "Yumi..? What happened?" I heard Aphmau ask. "I-I don't know... He's joined Academia.. I don't know why he d-did.. N-n-now he hates me.." I hadn't noticed that I was crying until I felt Aphmau gently patting my back. "Shh.. It's going to be ok. I'm sure Yuto will come around." "I know I shouldn't mention this.. But, Yumi, what are those red marks on your neck?" Katelyn asked, then Garroth said, "Yeah, Yumi.. Did you get into a fight with someone?" "It's ok, you can tell us. We just want to help." I heard Aphmau say. "Y-Yuto had choked me.. It happened earlier yesterday. Before I came here..." "How?" Aphmau asked.

I explained to her what had happened the day before. After that, we trained for awhile. Now, we where in the little town square like area. We where all talking. Then, Hyria asked me something. "Do you know if Yuto's heart is turning black?" "Huh..? Y-Yuto's heart turning black..? I don't know what that means, Hyria." "Mm, it means that his darkness is taking him over, that he's becoming more of a Dark Moon Demon than a human. He might be losing the rest of his humanity, in a painful way." "What do you mean by a painful way?" "I mean that he may be acting the way he is, because he's feeling only pain and anger all the time. He might also be able to tell that he's losing the rest of his humanity. I also mean in a painful way because he's a dragon demon too, so, his body might be morphing too. Which can be painful." "That.. Makes since. Thank you Hyria." "No problem, dear, are you still going to be practicing your magic with me and Lucinda?" "Yes." "Alright. Go get some rest then, you'll need it." "Ok."


	5. Chapter 5

Yuto POV

Shortly after I had woken up from my dream, I had taken a quick shower before I got dressed. I was walking to where I was supposed to meet Yuri.

"Yuri." "Oh, you're here Yuto, feeling better?" "Yeah," I said lying through my teeth. The truth was that I still felt like I was being burned alive and awake. "That's good. So, are you ready?" I knew what he was talking about, it made a small smile come to my face, which then it turned into a smirk which showed my sharp, sharp, fangs. "Heh, I'll take that as a yes Yuto?" all I did was nod as I walked out of the room. All I could think was, oh how fun this is going to be.

Shadow POV

"Shadow!" I turned around to see Yuya coming toward me. I still couldn't get the fact that Yuya and Yuto had the same face. Not just that, that once, in one of their past lives they were the same person. But, my thoughts were quickly stopped when Yuya asked me this, "Why are you staring at me...? O-oh.. You see Yuto.." I saw him looking down. "H-hey," "Uhh?" I saw Yuya look saw p at me. "Yes.. Shadow?" "Just because I see a bit of Yuto because of your face, I know that you're not him. I was just pondering. Now, why did you yell for me?" "U-um, well." I saw him start to fiddle with his fingers. "You gonna answer Sakaki?" "Well... Yumi told me that I was supposed to help you with you dueling.. So.. Would you like to duel against me? Yumi said you could teach me some fighting afterwards if you want to.." "Mm, that's fine with me. Come one." I said as I started to walk down the hall.

Right now, myself, Yuya, and type lancers along with other people from xyz where watching me and Yuya duel. "Duel!" we both yelled. "My turn!" declared Yuya. "First I set my pendulum scale with Timegazer and Oafdragon Magician!" great.. He has a scale which allows him to summon monsters from three to seven. "Now I normal summon Perfomapal Skullcrobat Joker! Now, do to his affect I can add one Perfomapal, Odd-Eyes, or Magician Pendulum monster to my hand! Now, I pendulum summon. Swing pendulum of my soul, draw a arc of light across the ether! Pendulum summon! Come forth performapal Silver Claw! I end my turn with setting one card."

Great, "My turn, draw!" I looked at my cards, good. I have a scale, and two other level fours.. "First I set my own scale! With Clawing Falcon and Soaring Sapphire Sparrow! With this, I can now summon monsters from level two to seven. Pendulum summon! Come forth my monsters! Level four Metal Fang Falcon and Copy Robin. Now I use Copy Robin's affect, when I use her for a xyz summon, she counts as two tributes. Now do to Clawing Falcons pendulum affect, Metal Fang Falcon counts as two tributes as well, but now I use the quick spell, Soar to Newer Tomorrow. This doubles both of my monsters levels, now making them both level eight! Now I over lay! Xyz summon, Falcon with the power of all Falcons, with a core of rage! Come forth, rank eight! Core Pride Raging Falcon! Now I use her affect, when she has three or more over lay units, her power doubles, making her attack 6000! Go, Core Pride! Crush Yuya!" as soon as Yuya got an action card, I quick played this, "I use action magic invasion!" "No you're not! I use Cores affect, by discharging one of her over lay units, battle involving her, or another Falcon, or Sparrow type monster can't be stopped!" "Aaaaahhhh!"

I saw Yuya hit the ground. "Yuya!" I yelled. "Are you ok?" I said once I got up to him. I saw him slowly getting up. "Yeah! I'm fine. But, wow! You did really well." "Um.. Thanks."

Later on ~

Yuya had been ok, which relieved me. The main reason for that was because I didn't want to hurt him, but do to the way I am, people think I enjoy hurting others because I am a shadow knight.

Yuto POV

That was interesting. I thought as I had watched Yuya's and Shadow's duel. Yuya had held back, I had seen both their hands from where I was watching them. Yuya could have summoned the Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon he had along with silver claw. Then, he could of used the spell he had. But, I guess he just wanted to be 'nice' ugh. I hate that stupid word. Being nice does nothing, absolutely nothing. Nothing at all. That's I hate being nice, that is why I hate the word nice. No madder how nice you are, you still get backstabbers.

I saw Shadow walking through the city. She wasn't to focused, I could see that much. She was currently just walking with her head down. I was hidden in one of the ruined buildings. I quickly made my way down, I ended up right in front of Shadow. She quickly jumped back, at the same time she said this, "Yuto!" "The one and only," I said sarcastically.

"Why are you here?" Shadow asked. "Mm, you'll see." then I lunged at her. She quickly dodged. But, I was one step ahead. I quickly knocked her out by punching her in the stomach as she tried to dodge.

Later on ~

I had taken Shadow back to base, she was still out cold. I was currently watching her from her bedside. I saw her slightly move, then a small mumble came out. She was waking up. "Hello Shadow, how was you nap?" I said. My smile stretching into a smirk. Once I saw her see me, her eyes widened as she tried scooting away from me. "It's ok, I won't hurt you Shadow." Why did you bring me here Yuto?" "You'll know soon enough, but I should tell you this much, Shun's going to be here in a bit. Try to be nice, he honestly just wants to meet you, and I'm sure you've wanted to meet him too."

Right after I had said that, I saw Shun come in. "Right, I'll leave you two to talk with one another. After all, I have some other things I need to done."

Shadow POV

After Yuto had said that, he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. That now left me and Shun here. Right now, Shun was just looking at me. Strangely, I had always wanted a brother, an older one mainly. Once my mom told me about what happened with Shun and Ruri I've wanted to find them. "Hi.." I quietly said. "Hi." was all Shun said back, then I said, "Ummm, what did you used to do when you were younger?" "I mostly dueled, or I was with Ruri or Yuto. What did you used to do?" "Well, most of the time I was either playing with Light, with my mom or, training to become a guard for my home." "Mm, so you've always wanted to know how to fight?" "Yeah, it's kinda a shadow knights instinct to fight, or learn how to." "Oh." "Yeah."

Later on ~

I had talked with Shun for quite awhile. By now, it was night. I knew this do to the small barred window, which currently didn't have any light coming from it. But, I was really tried. I didn't realize that I was nodding off.


End file.
